


A Tender Caress

by XQueen0fHellx



Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Magic, F/F, Lyrium Addiction, Mage, Templar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx
Summary: Yasa goes through her nightly ritual to keep her girlfriend's lyrium addiction at bay, a secret she will never tell.
Relationships: Mage/Templar, OC/OC, Qunari/Human - Relationship, Yasa/Marian
Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165274
Kudos: 1





	A Tender Caress

Yasa was lucky the templar slept heavily. Marian would never approve if she knew what the Qunari did almost nightly. A small needle, a tiny prick, and her girlfriend would assume another insect bit her in the night. 

They had been going weeks without the precious lyrium the templar craved, travelling from town to town, trying to find work wherever they could. She had nightmares every day without it, terrible ones where she woke up screaming. The longer she went, the more paranoid she grew, distant and suspicious of even the woman she loved. Blood mages were everywhere she would say, abominations trying to take over the world. If she knew what Yasa did for her ... the woman might finally crack. 

The Qunari only resorted to becoming the monster she feared when the warrior attacked a caravan they were supposed to be guarding. She was in a rage and Yasa had to put her to sleep to get her to stop. It had taken some study to find tutelage on forbidden arts, lucky they spent that time with the Chantry, and the precious liquid was once again doled out to the templar. On the road, and nearly broke, they didn't have that luxury, and Marian was too stubborn to leave Yasa's side for too long to find her own. What if other templars found her, or the Qunari? Most seedy places where she could find her blue craving didn't trust the horned giant, and who could blame them? She was a race of invaders and marauders.

She wiped a finger along the wound where the needle pierced, smearing a few drops of blood which she then wiped into a tiny vial filled with water. That would be used in the morning. She brought her head in close, leaving soft kisses on her neck, muffling words of power as she licked up the drop that pooled to the surface, sealing the tiny wound with her saliva. How awkward would it be if she woke and they were not lovers? Would she even do this for one she did not love? She could not say, but for now, the nightmares wouldn't be as bad, with any luck the blonde woman would sleep through the night. Already her posture relaxed and the grey skinned female cuddled up to her, the big spoon to her tiny girlfriend. In the morning she would drink the vial after adding a few drops of her own blood, and resume her grumpy state of mind as she concentrated to exert her will throughout the day to keep the addiction at bay. 

Yasa brought a hand to brush at a few strands of hair. By day they held deep in the braid, by night they framed a soft face, a button nose. Her fingers caressed a cheek, the templar woman smiling in her sleep at her lover’s touch. Grey skinned arms held her close, as she buried her face in blonde tresses. 

It was irony in a sense. If anyone caught her she'd be murdered for being a malaficar. Yet anyone who understood what she was doing would likely agree she was doing good; anyone who knew the control she used daily to fight the addiction in her lover's body would never fear the weakness that turned mages into abominations. The world was wrong about blood magic, so wrong that she couldn't even tell the only person she trusted.


End file.
